Forensis Rhapsody
by JooMoonJin
Summary: "Aku melihat pangeran yang seperti putri, lalu mulai percaya dengan takdir. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi, aku akan percaya pada Tuhan." -Kim Namjoon NamMin/Namjoon x Jimin/BTS
1. Harian Seoul

**HARIAN SEOUL**

Rabu, 18 Januari 2017

 _ **Siswa Tewas di Perpustakaan**_

 _Oleh: Kim Young-Soo_

Seorang siswa ditemukan tewas di dalam sebuah perpustakaan sekolahnya pada hari Selasa 17/01/17 dini hari. Berdasarkan keterangan dari sang penjaga sekolah, Oh Sang-Ook, yang menemukan tubuhnya pertama kali, saat itu seperti biasa ia bertugas untuk membuka semua ruangan yang ada di gedung sekolah sebelum kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai. Terkejut saat melihat ada seseorang siswa yang terduduk dengan wajah tertunduk di atas meja. Persisi seperti orang sedang tidur. Namun ketika dibangunkan, Sang-Ook terkejut karena ternyata tubuh siswa tersebut sudah dingin dan kaku.

Oh Sang-Ook memang kerap kali mendapati beberapa siswa/i masih berada di perpustakan di luar jam pelajaran. Bahkan sampai larut malam, hingga ia harus mengusir mereka agar bisa menutup semua akses sekolah. Bahkan pada malam sebelumnya ia sangat yakin sudah memastikan tidak ada siapapun di dalam perpustakaan.

Hingga berita ini diturunkan, pihak sekolah maupun aparat setempat belum mau memberikan keterangan perihal kasus ini. Kepolisian hanya menyatakan bahwa siswa tersebut tewas akibat serangan jantung, karena tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda kekerasan di tubuh korban.

Pihak sekolah meminta untuk tidak mempublikasikan identitas sekolah maupun korban untuk alasan privasi. Namun berdasarkan keterangan seorang teman siswa, korban memang terlihat aneh dan ketakutan selama beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang memang tengah mengancam hidupnya.

 _ **Judi Games Online Meresahkan Orang Tua**_

 _Oleh : Baek Kwan_

Maraknya judi yang difasilitasi beberapa game online membuat para orang tua yang memiliki anak di bawah umur semakin resah. Pasalnya beberapa keterangan menyatakan bahwa anak-anak semakin kecanduan hingga melakukan tindakan tercela untuk mendapatkan uang. Pencurian dan perampasan kepada banyak siswa bahkan semakin sering terjadi di luar, jauh dari pengawasan sekolah dan orang tua.

Perusahaan games online menolak disalahkan atas keadaan ini, karena menganggap bahwa mainan yang mereka ciptakan pada dasarnya ditujukan untuk kalangan masyarakat yang memang sudah memiliki penghasilan

karena untuk mengakses games mereka membutuhkan kar-tu kredit sebagai media pembayaran. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi anak-anak dibawah umur untuk bisa memainkannya kecuali sudah membeli dengan menggunakan kartu kredit orang tua mereka.

Kang Dae-Hee, seorang pelajar kelas dua SMP bahkan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat perkelahian dengan teman sekelasnya karena menagih uang kemenangan dalam games yang ia mainkan.

Tidak hanya itu, Jung Jae-Hwa, siswa kelas satu SMA, terpaksa harus bermalam di kantor polisi karena mencuri uang dari seorang pria paruh baya di kedai soju di dekat rumahnya. Pemuda itu mengaku harus membayar hutang judi games online dengan beberapa orang jika tidak ingin kehilangan kedua tangannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pengawasan dari para orang tua hingga anak-anak mereka bisa dengan mudah mengakses situs games online yang memang kebanyakan diperuntukan bagi mereka yang sudah berumur 20 tahun keatas.

Sampai berita ini turun, sudah ada 34 kasus pencurian dan 18 penganiayaan yang dilakukan oleh pelajar dari berbagai sekolah menengah pertama dan atas. Sembilan puluh persen dari semua kasus tersebut diakibatkan oleh games online.

 _ **Orang Hilang**_

Dicari seorang anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun bernama Cha Dae-Ho. Terakhir terlihat keluar dari sekolahnya sekitar pukul 9.30 pagi karena alasan sakit.

Ciri-ciri:

Tinggi badan sekitar 155 cm

Tubuh kurus

Ada bekas luka jahitan di dagu

Terakhir terlihat menggunakan seragam SMP Hareum

Jika mengetahui keberadaannya agar segera menghubungi orang tuanya (Cha Jin-Suk / Mirae 01N XXXX YYYY)

* * *

 _ **Rabu, 18 Januari 2018, Kantor Satuan Divisi Forensik Seoul**_

Aku sudah disini satu jam!

Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kami akan segera melakukan _briefing._ Saat pertama kali datang ke kantor, aku hanya disuruh untuk melapor ke bagian perekrutan dan diantar ke ruang dimana aku akan menghabiskan waktu bekerja kedepannya. Mereka menyambutku dengan hangat, berjabat tangan seperti orang kebanyakan yang baru bertemu, saling menyebutkan nama, dan menunjukkan meja kerjaku. Namun setelah itu seperti mati. (Calon) rekan-rekan kerjaku langsung kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing dan asik dengan komputernya setelah sebelumnya salah satu dari mereka memberitahuku jika akan segera ada _brefing_ pagi untuk sambutan resmi dari ketua tim kami.

Aku orang yang mudah bosan jika tidak bekerja. Jadi sedari tadi sudah mulai menyalakan komputer dengan kode akses yang diberikan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Seperti yang kuperkirakan, belum ada apapun di dalamnya. _Wallpaper_ _desktop_ masih status _default_ dan hanya ada beberapa icon bawaan dari setelan perangkat. Aku mengeluarkan _flashdisk_ dan mulai menaruh beberap file ke dalamnya. Kebanyakan folder yang kupindahkan adalah kumpulan beberapa referensi penelitian dan hasil pemeriksaan terhadap kasus-kasus yang sempat aku bantu kerjakan saat masih magang di rumah sakit _Goyang._

Membaca adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kusukai. Rasanya tidak tahan untuk tidak membaca tulisan apapun yang melintas di hadapanku. Bahkan tulisan-tulisan iklan di badan bus pun tidak luput dari obsesiku akan membaca. Untungnya hal itu tidak mempengaruhi kesehatan mataku. Aku memakai kaca mata hanya untuk gaya. Serius. Aku memang bukan manusia yang ekstrim dalam berfashion, tapi terlihat rapi juga menjadi bagian dalam keseharianku.

Setelah menjadikan komputer ini _milikku,_ aku beralih untuk mengecek apakah aku bisa mengakses internet atau tidak. Karena di tempatku bekerja sebelumnya, akses internet sangat selektif. Kami hanya diperbolehkan membuka situs-situs resmi yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan bidang ilmu kami. Dan mungkin beberapa yang berhubungan dengan kasus, walaupun kebanyakan kami memang hanya menerima laporan kasus-kasus dari kepolisian yang menangani.

Setelah sekali lagi kumasukkan _user id_ dan _password,_ aku tersenyum karena situs-situs dan bahkan media sosial umum bisa kuakses dari komputer ini. Tidak ada bedanya dengan divisi digital forensik. Karena rasanya aku juga bisa membuat virus dalam komputer ini. Hal yang selalu kulakukan jika memiliki laptop baru agar tidak mudah dibajak.

Ah, tenang dulu. Aku bukan jenius komputer. Ini hanya trik yang kupelajari dari seorang teman. Aku pasti menemukan kesulitan jika trik yang kugunakan kadaluarsa karena perangkat yang kugunakan sudah memakai aplikasi terbaru. Jadi kuulangi, aku bukan jenius komputer. Aku seorang dokter forensik.

Hampir dua jam berlalu. Semua orang di ruangan langsung berdiri ketika seorang bapak tua dengan perawakan pendek dan botak membuka pintu. Aku juga ikut berdiri karena sepertinya tahu siapa yang tengah ada di hadapanku sekarang.

Dokter Kim Woosik. Profesor sekaligus ahli bedah forensik yang namanya sudah tidak akan asing bagi semua orang yang berkecimpung di dunia ini. Dan akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung dengan sang legenda itu.

"Kim Namjoon."

Kedua matanya langsung menemukanku yang memang terlihat paling menjulang diantara dokter-dokter lain. Dia maju dan menjabat tanganku sebelum aku sempat membungkuk hormat.

"Setelah melihatmu, aku punya firasat kalau di luar sana akan ternyadi banyak pembunuhan."

Waaah… benar-benar sambutan yang berbeda. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu bersemangat saat memikirkan bahwa mungkin akan ada orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya, kakak yang kehilangan adik, dan suami yang kehilangan istrinya. Walaupun ini memang pekerjaan kami, tapi bukankah terlalu berlebihan jika mendoakan sebuah kematian? Oh iya… aku seorang atheis… aku tidak pernah berdoa.

"Apa itu sesuatu yang baik, Profesor?" aku bertanya masih sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Tentu saja, setelah menerima surat rekomendasimu, tiba-tiba saja Kesatuan Unit Kejahatan Berat langsung menghubungi untuk memeriksa TKP. Kemarin kami juga sibuk dan hari ini saat kau mulai bergabung pun aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan lagi. Karena itu maaf kalau aku agak telat."

Sekarang aku tahu kalau dua jam bisa disebut 'agak' terlambat di Seoul.

"Jadi kau sudah siap bekerja di hari pertamamu, Namjoon?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan dalam pandanganku. Tapi sebuah perintah mutlak. Jadi tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bertanya ini itu selain mengangguk dan bersiap mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

* * *

 _ **18 Januari 2017, Kamar Jenazah Rumah Sakit Seoul**_

Profesor Kim dan aku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang memang tidak asing. Di sana sudah ada dua orang dengan pakaian yang sama dengan kami serta dua orang yang kurasa adalah petugas kepolisian sedang mengelilingi sebuah meja operasi. Ada jasad seseorang di atasnya. Kami mendekat dan aku langsung menyambar masker beserta sarung tangan. Sebuah refleks atas dasar prosedural. Jadi aku sudah tidak memerlukan _training_ lagi.

Ho Insu. Tujuh belas tahun. Siswa kelas dua SMA. Begitu yang aku baca dari catatan di sana. Dugaan awal kematian adalah gagal jantung. Ditemukan tewas di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Aku menatap Profesor Kim dan ia langsung mengangguk, "Dia siswa yang diberitakan pagi ini."

Yang lain masih tetap diam, hanya aku yang terlihat bingung. "Apa ada masalah dengan kematian—?" belum selesai aku melontarkan pertanyaan, seseorang sudah memberikan sesuatu padaku, sebuah amplop besar. Sebetulnya tidak akan jadi masalah jika orang tersebut memberikannya dengan sopan, namun aku cukup kesal karena amplop itu diberikan dengan memukul bagian dadaku. Cara yang kasar walaupun dilakukan dengan sesama lelaki.

Namun bukan aku jika langsung naik darah hanya dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Aku memilih diam dan mengeluarkan isi amplop coklat tadi. Kini di tanganku ada tiga buah foto yang bisa kutebak diambil dari tempat dimana korban ditemukan. Perpustakaan.

"Buku yang ditemukan di bawah kepala korban sama sekali tidak memiliki sidik jari Ho Insu. Hanya ada bekas air matanya yang membuat lembaran bukunya menempel di wajah."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dengan cara yang aneh bagian otakku mulai membelah untuk menganalisa dua hal. Yang pertama, tentang korban yang bisa jadi tewas bukan karena tidak ada orang yang menolongnya saat terkena serangan jantung. Namun seseorang dengan sengaja menahan kepala korban yang saat itu sudah sangat lemah agar tidak bisa meraih obat di dalam tas yang tergelatak tak jauh dari tubuhnya ditemukan. Aku mengkonfirmasi foto pertama sebagai obat aspirin. Pertolongan pertama pada orang yang terkena serangan jantung. Sedangkan foto kedua memperlihatkan buku yang halamannya sudah koyak. Melihat kerusakannya, aku yakin jika korban memang menekan kepalanya dengan keras ke atas halaman buku tersebut. Atau seseorang memang menekannya dengan sengaja. Foto ketiga adalah robekan kertas pada halaman buku tersebut. Ada kode yang menunjukkan bahwa itu juga merupakan salah satu barang bukti yang harus kami periksa di laboratorium.

Lalu bagian otakku yang lain tengah memikirkan suara seseorang yang terdengar ganjil. Hmm… apa ya? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu indah, karena menurutku tidak wajar jika terdengar dari seorang pria. Aku melirik si pemilik suara. Seorang polisi yang kasar—untuk kesan pertama. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara utuh karena dia juga menggunakan masker.

Tapi matanya… sudah lama aku tidak melihat mata sebening itu.

"Berapa lama kami bisa mengetahui hasil untuk kertas ini, profesor?"

Polisi itu kemudian bertanya. Aku benar-benar kaget karena kupikir dia menyadari kalau aku sedang diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"Biasanya dua sampai tiga hari."

Polisi itu terlihat tidak suka dengan jawaban tadi. Kemudian saat ia memandangku dengan kedua mata itu, entah mengapa sebuah suara yang mirip dengan suaraku menginterupsi.

"Aku bisa melakukannya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam."

Lalu aku sadar kalau itu bukan suara yang mirip dengan suara Kim Namjoon… tapi memang suaraku sendiri.

* * *

 _ **19 Januari 2018, Laboratorium RS Seoul, 00.34 KST**_

Menatap _Soxhlet_ berjam-jam bukan pengalaman menyenangkan di hari pertama bekerja. Namun aku melakukannya demi seseorang. Profesor Kim bukan satu-satunya yang terkejut dengan pernyataan kesanggupan untuk mengekstraksi potongan kertas ini dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak percaya.

Rentan waktu dua sampai tiga hari untuk menguji apakah ada zat asing dalam suatu barang bukti bukan tanpa alasan. Hasil ekstraksi dari uji lab memang hanya memakan waktu delapan sampai sepuluh jam. Namun prosedur setelahnya lah yang bisa memakan waktu lama. Mengidentifikasi. Jika hanya menyebutkan mungkin aku tidak ada bedanya dengan level mahasiswa kedokteran. Namun ahli forensik harus menyertakan hipotesa yang bisa memberikan arahan jelas untuk sebuah penyidikan. Itu bagian tersulitnya.

Namun…

Aku mungkin bukan jenius komputer karena hanya bisa melakukan trik pembuatan virus lokal. Tapi aku cukup jenius di bagian lain.

BPA, atau _Bisphenol-A._ Zat kimia yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat bahan plastik dan resin. Zat ini sudah lama dilarang untuk banyak produk terutama makanan dan minuman. Dalam kandungan tertentu bisa memicu serangan jantung. Ini bisa jadi penyebab kematiannya. Lalu bagaimana?

"BPA?"

Jantungku rasanya mau copot. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan aku di kantor sendirian. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang muncul di sebelahku seperti hantu. Dalam kondisi ini wajar jika hormon Adrenalinku meningkat. Hampir saja aku meninjunya.

"Bisa tidak kalau mengetuk dulu?!"

Berteriak itu adalah reaksi lanjutan dari meningkatnya adrenalin.

"Sudah. Tiga kali."

Aku menatapnya. Dalam kegelapan yang hanya ada pencahayaan dari layar komputer wajah itu terlihat seperti manekin. Dia tidak tertawa atau apapun itu seperti reaksi orang biasanya saat berhasil membuatku kaget karena takut. Senyum geli juga tidak. Jadi bisa kusimpulkan kalau dia tidak sengaja melakukannya. Itu membuat rasa kesalku sedikit berkurang.

"Delapan puluh persen BPA. Kau mau menjelaskannya padaku?" dia melihat lagi ke arah komputer. Namun kedua mataku justru tertuju pada minuman kaleng di atas meja. Sepertinya masih hangat dan cukup membuatku ingin minum. Aku baru sadar kalau belum makan apapun sejak pukul enam sore.

Detektif muda itu menatapku lagi. Mungkin karena aku tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Lalu berlih pada sesuatu yang sedang kulihat. Tak lama tangannya meraih minuman tersebut dan membukanya. Ia menyodorkannya padaku setelahnya. "Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya tetap hangat saat kesini. Jadi maaf jika masih tidak berhasil. Cuacanya sangat dingin diluar.

Tentu saja. Bulan apa ini? Jam berapa sekarang?

Aku menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian setelah membiarkanku menikmati minuman ini sebentar, dia kembali serius—atau dari tadi dia memang hanya punya satu ekspresi saja. Tangannya menarik sebuah kursi dan mulai memposisikan duduknya disebelahku.

"Apa zat ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian korban?"

Matanya membuatku kembali terjaga. Atau mungkin juga karena minumannya. "BPA dulu sering digunakan untuk membuat plastik. Banyak produk makanan dan minuman yang wadahnya mengandung zat ini. Namun sudah dilarang sekarang."

"Apa zat ini biasa digunakan untuk membuat kertas juga?"

"Ya. Kandungan ini digunakan untuk membuat kertas tahan panas. Kertas koran, tisu toilet atau kertas tiket dan struk belanjaan. Jadi pastikan bahan-bahan itu tidak kau gunakan untuk menaruh makanan. Sebuah studi pernah menyebutkan bahwa dosis kecil BPA dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung mendadak."

Wajahnya terlihat kecewa, "Korban punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Jadi mungkin ini tidak akan ada artinya untuk penyidikan."

"Detektif Park, kau belum melihatnya dari sudut pandang lain. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan sesuatu saat memberikan foto-foto itu padaku. Korban memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung dan selalu membawa obatnya. Jika seseorang memiliki riwayat kesehatan seperti itu dia akan waspada dengan rasa sakitnya karena satu atau dua kali sudah pernah ia rasakan. Jadi ketika penderita merasakan tanda-tandanya, ia masih bisa menolong dirinya sendiri. Jadi kesimpulannya—"

"Seseorang mencegah anak ini untuk menolong dirinya sendiri."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Selamat detektif Park Jimin, mulai hari ini kau resmi menangani kasus pembunuhan seorang siswa di perpustakaan."

* * *

 _ **19 Januari 2018, Divisi Unit Kejahatan Berat Kepolisian Seoul, 09.00 KST**_

Setelah memberikan presentasi untuk hasil laboratorium barak bukti kepada seluruh tim penyidik, aku hanya duduk di lobi kantor polisi. Dingin dan lapar adalah teman setia sejak beberapa jam lalu. Setelah menganalisis barang bukti dengan kurun waktu sesingkat-singkatnya, aku baru merasa lelah. Sofa di ruang kerjaku adalah saksi bagaimana pulasnya tidurku dini hari tadi. Detektif Park memilih untuk langsung pulang setelah sebelumnya mentraktirku makan malam—yang terlambat.

Penyidikan untuk kasus siswa yang tewas di perpustakaan, secara resmi dibuka. Semua orang begitu bersemangat. Bahkan profesor Kim memberikan selamat padaku karena hari pertama yang begitu spektakuler, katanya.

Bertanya kenapa aku masih ada di kantor polisi dan bukan di rumah sakit? Itu karena aku belum sempat berpamitan dengan detektif Park. Iya… hanya itu alasannya. Dia menghilang entah kemana setelah presentasiku tadi. Berpamitan dan memberikan semangat untuk kasusnya. Karena setelah bertanya sana-sini, aku baru tahu kalau kasus ini merupakan kasus Detektif Park yang pertama. Rupanya orang itu juga belum lama diangkat menjadi seorang detektif. Dan yang mengesankan, orang pertama yang menyadari adanya kejanggalan dari kematian korban adalah dia sendiri.

Aku tidak begitu suka dengan orang yang pintar dalam segala hal, karena akan membuatku terlihat bodoh. Tapi aku sangat tertarik dengan orang-orang yang jenius dalam bidangnya. Mereka akan lebih berguna karena selalu memulainya dari hal-hal yang kecil dan tersistem.

"Kim Namjoon… kau masih disini?"

Leherku sakit sekali karena harus menoleh tiba-tiba. Namun itu tidak berarti apa-apa karena akhirnya orang yang sedari tadi kucari kini ada di depan mata. "Aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Apa ada hal yang belum kau sampaikan?"

"Ya. Ada."

Aku hampir tertawa melihat wajahnya yang langsung berubah saaaangat serius. "Selamat untuk kasus pertamamu."

Dia memang tidak tersenyum lebar. Namun aku bisa melihat rasa terima kasih sekaligus semangat yang membara dari wajahnya.

"Setelah kasus ini selesai, aku akan mentraktirmu minum." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkanku berdiri mematung.

Ya ampun, Park Jimin, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu mulai sekarang?

* * *

 _ **21 Januari 2017, 10.00 KST**_

Seperti yang kuduga. Mungkin keluarga korban akan lebih memilih untuk percaya dengan kematian anak mereka dinyatakan sebagai kecelakaan. Namun dari sudut pandang korban, hal ini akan sangat tidak adil. Setidaknya itu yang kupelajari saat masih menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran. Hal-hal yang bersifat sentimetal bahkan menjurus kepada sesuatu yang klenik bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa hukum harus terus menggali kebenarannya.

Aku sempat berbicara dengan Park Jimin di tengah-tengah tugasnya dalam melakukan penyidikan untuk meringkus si pelaku. Jo Inha, teman sekelas Ho Insu—sekaligus pacar, terlihat bersama dengan korban sebelum ia ditemukan tewas. Dalam rekaman kamera pengawas sekolah keduanya terlihat sedang bertengkar. Gadis itu cukup mengenal posisi kamera pengawas karena malam saat kejadian ia memilih tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau cctv. Begitu pula ketika keluar dari perpustakaan.

Namun sepandai-pandainya menghindar, gadis itu tetap lah siswa SMA. Di era modern saat ini, kamera pengawas adalah benda yang mudah sekali dipasang dimanapun. Salah satu _black box_ mobil milik sekolah merekamnya keluar dari pintu gerbang sambil berlari ketakutan. Entah bagaimana mereka berdua bisa luput dari pengawasan penjaga sekolah yang berpatroli, yang jelas sidik jari terakhir di permukaan sampul buku merupakan milik Jo Inha. Gadis itu tidak melawan saat diringkus di rumahnya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan. Seolah mulutnya dipasang perekat kuat."

Begitulah komentar Jimin saat menceritakan kondisi terakhir dari tersangka. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan untuk menyerahkan interogasi kepada psikiater anak, mengingat gadis itu masih terhitung anak di bawah umur. Ada perlindungan khusus kepada tersangka anak-anak dalam hukum negara.

Aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu menganalisa bukti lain yang bisa menjelaskan motif pembunuhan tersebut. Jangan tanya alasanku mengapa jadi ikut terobsesi dengan kasus ini. Hanya saja… yah… aku tidak suka melihat Jimin uring-uringan. Rasanya mengganggu. Tidak tahu sejak kapan kami jadi seperti ini, yang jelas sejak hari dimana kami mendeklarasikan bahwa anak SMA itu dibunuh, aku dan Jimin sudah menanggalkan panggilan 'dokter' dan 'detektif'. Tidak peduli siapa yang lebih tua dan siapa yang lebih muda, kami mulai menggunakan bahasa informal satu sama lain.

Jangan meledekku karena mudah bersimpati ataupun dekat kepada seorang Park Jimin. Ini mungkin bukan romansa, tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika pertemuanku dengannya mungkin akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku.

* * *

 _ **22 Januari 2017, Gangnam Distrik 14.00 KST**_

Matahari bersinar cukup terik siang ini. Terkadang jadi menimbulkan sengatan aneh dalam cuaca dingin bulan Januari. Tidak banyak orang lalu lalang dalam cuaca yang seperti ini. Walaupun akhir pekan, sebagian besar orang mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah mereka yang hangat ataupun memenuhi tempat sauna dengan handuk dikepala mereka. Hal itu mungkin juga akan kulakukan jika saja kepalaku tidak sedang dipenuhi berbagai macam hal.

Siang ini Jimin tidak menjawab telepon dan hanya mengirimkan pesan kalau dirinya sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Aku menebak tentu dia masih saja dipusingkan dengan kasus siswa SMA itu. Lantaran merupakan kasusnya yang pertama sejak diangkat menjadi seorang detektif, Jimin pasti sangat ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan baik. Dan karena ini juga kasus pertamaku, aku juga ikut pusing.

Aku duduk di salah satu halte bus tedekat tanpa berniat untuk menaiki alat transportasi tersebut. Pikiranku terkunci, seolah otak ini membeku akibat udara dingin.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Seorang siswi dengan masih berseragam sekolah duduk tidak jauh dari tempatku. Jika ada seorang siswa yang masih memakai seragam di akhir pekan, aku pastikan dia adalah siswa tingkat akhir yang masih harus menerima pelajaran tambahan. Aku sedikit melirik. Pakaian gadis itu sedikit terlihat ketat untuk ukuran anak sekolah. Badannya yang kurus jadi terlihat jelas karena dia membuat baju seragam itu menempel sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Hanya memakai _hodie_ berbulu warna merah dan penutup kuping serta sarung tangan. Kakinya yang kecil hanya dilindungi dengan kaos kaki panjang yang tidak cukup tebal. Kuharap dia tidak kedinginan dengan fashion seperti itu. Sepatu kets pendek yang memperlihatkan tonjolan mata kakinya bergerak maju mundur seperti tengah menggali lantai beraspal.

Nada dering sebuah ponsel gadis itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Anak itu terlihat ragu untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Sehingga butuh sekitar lima detik untuk akhirnya menekan tombol jawab.

"Jangan telepon aku lagi, Pak. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya di kantor polisi tadi. Aku tidak tahu kemana Daeho setelah itu. Kami hanya pergi membeli obat dan aku langsung berpisah di jalan karena harus kembali ke sekolah."

Kenapa gadis ini terlibat dengan polisi?

"Kubilang aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Teriakan itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon yang entah dengan siapa. Dan secara bersamaan sebuah bus datang dan berhenti di hadapan kami. Gadis itu buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya dan berlari untuk naik bus.

Kemudian aku yang selalu lemah terhadap insting, akhirnya mengikuti siswi tersebut dengan tujuan yang masih belum jelas.

Sebelum naik aku sempat menghapal nomor bus ini. Bus dengan nomor 247. Tujuan bus ini adalah distrik Eunpyeong, Mapo, Yeong deungpo, dan Guro. Sejak datang ke Seoul aku memang belum sempat untuk mengelilingi kota besar ini. Salahkan surat rekomendasi yang terlalu cepat disetujui. Aku jadi benar-benar tak bisa menikmati perjalan. Mungkin keputusan untuk mengikuti gadis berseragam itu bukan ide yang buruk. Aku jadi bisa jalan-jalan.

Baru satu halte terlewati. Ketika bus ini berhenti di depan taman kota, ada satu penumpang yang naik. Seorang pelajar lagi. Dan lagi-lagi masih memakai pakaian seragam. Berbeda dengan siswi tadi yang kuperkirakan masih duduk di bangku SMP, kali ini adalah pelajar SMA. Anak itu berjalan ke arah kami—ke arah gadis yang sedang kuikuti ini, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku tahu saat insting yang menuntunku untuk bergerak, pasti ada hal menarik yang akan segera terjadi.

"Ketemu."

Anak SMA itu berkata dengan suara khas pemuda yang baru mencapai akhil baligh. Aku memutuskan untuk mengawasi mereka secara penuh dan menguping sebisa mungkin sambil bersandar di jendela.

"Kau sudah mengatakan yang semua yang kusuruh kan?"

"Aku sudah menuruti perkataanmu. Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Suaranya melengking. Hal ini pasti akan membuat siswa SMA itu panik. Seperti yang sudah aku perkirakan, dia pasti akan melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Untuk itu aku langsung menutup mata dan membuka mulut seolah sedang tidur pulas.

"Kau mau mati ya? Jangan berisik! Memang aku mau memperkosamu?"

Bisikan itu terdengar panik. Jika sudah begitu berarti si anak SMA sudah yakin tidak ada yang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Kesempatan itu kugunakan untuk membuka mata perlahan.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau mengetahui keadaan Daeho? Kau melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkannya kan?"

Terisak. Gadis itu mulai menangis. "Daeho sudah mati!" cicitnya.

Kedua mataku langsung membelalak. Wah, pembicaraan pelajar jaman sekarang kenapa bisa begitu mengerikan?

"Tahu darimana kau?!"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kakak itu yang membunuhnya, kemudian membunuh pacarnya karena ketahuan."

Aku benar-benar mau muntah. Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa menyeramkan sekali?

"Kalian menculik Daeho dan kakak itu mendorongnya ke sungai. Lalu pacar kakak itu datang dan ingin melaporkan ke polisi. Tapi sekarang pacar kakak itu sudah mati. Aku mendengarnya dari teman-teman di Hareum. Kakak itu pasti sudah membunuh pacarnya."

Tunggu… apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Jika iya, terlalu mudah. Aku seperti mendapatkan _jackpot._

"Jo Inha tidak mendorongnya. Mereka berkelahi karena Daeho tidak mau mengembalikan uang yang dipinjamnya. Itu kecelakaan."

 _Jika membaca pesan ini, kumohon segera datang ke Mapo._

Itulah pesan yang kukirim kepada Jimin, dan berharap dia segera membacanya.

* * *

 _ **22 Januari 2017, Distrik Mapo, 19.25 KST**_

"Bagaimana?"

Jimin menatapku setelah memutus panggilan teleponnya. "Tim SAR sudah mulai melakukan pencarian. Berdoa saja mereka bisa menemukan sesuatu—tubuh anak itu."

Aku membutuhkan waktu tiga jam sebelum akhirnya Jimin menelepon. Saat itu kupikir dia akan kesal karena aku hanya memberinya pesan yang sangat singkat dan misterius, kemudian mengabaikannya. Jimin memang kesal, tapi dia tetap menjemputku di Mapo.

Setelah menceritakan semua yang kualami dengan menguntit dua pelajar tadi, dia langsung menelepon markas kepolisian dan melaporkan jika anak hilang yang saat itu diberitakan sudah ditemukan keberadaannya—walaupun cukup tragis untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka harus menyelam sungai Han untuk 'menjemput' anak itu.

Kedua pelajar tadi juga sudah diamankan dan saat ini sedang dalam pemeriksaan. Sudah dapat dipastikan hal ini akan menjadi trauma yang mendalam bagi mereka di masa depan.

"Namjoon. Apa kau tahu? Yang kau lakukan hari ini sungguh luar biasa…"

"Aku tahu. Aku memang cukup keren kan?"

"Luar biasa berbahaya."

Aku terdiam dengan perkataannya. Kedua mata yang selalu bisa menyihirku ini sekarang sedang bersinar penuh amarah dan kekhawatiran. Tapi kenapa?

"Mereka hanya pelajar." Jawabku bingung.

"Hal itulah yang sampai saat ini masih aku syukuri. Mereka hanya dua pelajar di bawah umur, bukannya sindikat pengedar narkoba ataupun pembunuh berantai. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mengikuti orang-orang seperti itu, bukan? Setidaknya kau pasti akan masuk ke dalam daftar orang hilang."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, walaupun dalam hati sempat gemetar karena memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu bisa menimpa diriku hari ini. "Kau mencemaskanku?—ah!"

Terlalu cepat, hingga aku tidak bisa menghindar. Jimin memukul kepalaku. Mungkin maksudnya bukan untuk menyakiti. Tapi percayalah, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa tangan putih itu mampu menghasilkan tenaga yang besar.

Dia tak bicara apapun. Hanya menatapku dengan kesal.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kali ini katakan aku memang beruntung. Beruntung karena akhirnya bisa menemukan motif pembunuhan untuk kasusumu, beruntung karena sudah menemukan anak hilang—walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan keberuntungan _sih._ Lalu beruntung karena aku hanya menunggumu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam untuk membaca pesanku."

"Orang bodoh."

Aku mendengar suaranya yang pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Judi games online yang marak di kota saat ini membuat anak-anak pelajar semakin mengerikan. Kuharap pemerintah punya solusi untuk mengatasi masalah ini."

"Kenapa kau menuntut pemerintah? Sudah jelas perusahaan pembuatan games itulah yang memberikan racun kepada generasi muda sekarang." Jimin menyerah untuk menatapku dan mulai menyandarkan punggungnya. Matanya terpejam tanda betapa lelah hari-harinya sebelum ini.

"Jangan seperti itu. Banyak anak laki-laki, suami, ataupun orang tua yang mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya di perusahaan games tersebut. Mereka pasti punya visi misi baik pada awal peluncuran produknya. Hanya saja eksekusi dan cara penerimaan masyarakat lah yang salah. Itu sebabnya memutuskan untuk menjadi orang tua bukan hal yang bisa diputuskan ketika kau jatuh cinta dan ingin hidup bersama dengan seseorang."

Jimin masih diam. Tapi aku tahu dia membenarkan.

"Jo Inha, Ho Insu, Cha Daeho dan Mimi adalah contoh betapa buruk pengawasan orang tua terhadap anak-anaknya."

Lama kami berdiam diri untuk menikmati secangkir kopi yang sudah hampir dingin. Memandangi suasana restoran kecil yang memang tidak terlalu ramai karena cuaca di luar sana sangat dingin sehingga orang malas untuk keluar rumah. Aku banyak melihat kasus saat masih dalam masa magang. Namun tidak pernah melibatkan emosi. Dan untuk pertama kali ini lah semuanya berubah. Mungkin untuk kedepannya aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya ataupun menyalahkan logika. Mungkin kali ini aku menemukan kebenaran dari perkataan seseorang. 'Setiap pekerjaan memiliki nyawa. Jika pendekatan melalui ilmu pengetahuan berujung dengan jalan buntu, berdoalah, karena mungkin Tuhan akan menuntunmu'.

Mungkin memiliki Tuhan bukan ide yang bagus bagiku untuk saat ini. Tapi aku akan mulai percaya pada takdir.

Takdir yang menuntunku untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus di hari pertamaku bekerja.

Juga…

Takdir yang mempertemukan aku dengan Park Jimin.

"Jimin…"

"Hm?"

"Aku punya firasat kalau aku akan melihat wajah cemberutmu lagi nanti."

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Kau mungkin akan sering mengabaikan teleponku karena sibuk. Tapi jangan pernah mengabaikan pesan yang kukirim." Karena kita tak tahu akan sampai kapan takdir bisa membiarkan aku untuk bisa terus melihat wajahmu.

-Harian Seoul selesai-


	2. Surat Untuk Suamiku

**Surat untuk Suamiku**

 _ **Februari 2017, 11.00 KST**_

Aku mulai merasakan 'hidup' dalam pekerjaan belakangan ini. Yah, walaupun memang sejak awal aku selalu mengatakannya. Berulang kali. Karena terkadang manusia bisa berubah bukan hanya akibat keadaan, tapi juga karena seseorang.

Bekerja selama tujuh puluh dua jam dalam satu satu minggu sudah seperti agenda, walaupun sejujurnya sebagai ahli forensik hal tersebut sangat berlebihan. Mungkin akan terdengar wajar jika aku adalah seorang detektif seperti Jimin. Tapi nyatanya aku memang berlebihan seperti dia.

Tidak… aku bersikap berlebihan karena Park Jimin.

Jadi anggap saja kini aku sudah seperti partner kerjanya. Jimin bekerja hampir dua puluh empat jam sehari dan hanya libur saat ia tertidur. Sekali anak itu membuka mata, maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengurus kasus demi kasus. Dan seperti seorang penggemar fanatik, aku selalu penasaran apa saja yang sedang ia lakukan hingga harus berakhir ikut tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya itu.

"Mengerikan. Jadi selama sepuluh menit juru bicaranya menyampaikan pidato, pria itu sudah mati sambil membuka matanya. Dan semua orang disana selama sepuluh menit itulah tengah duduk dengan mayat."

Ya ampun, pilihan kata-katanya benar-benar indah. "Mulailah memanggil mayat itu dengan sebutan 'korban', Jimin. Kau secara resmi sudah ditugaskan menyelidiki kasus ini." Aku berani melayangkan sindiran semacam ini karena tahu bahwa Jimin tidak pernah marah. Mungkin hanya mendesis sebentar dan kemudian diam saja sambil mengumpat dalam hati bahwa yang kukatakan adalah benar.

"Penyebab kematian 'korban' adalah serangan jantung. Namun menurut sang dokter, Direktur Nam sama sekali tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit itu. Seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang memiliki pola hidup sehat." Jimin membolak balik berkas di hadapannya. Kedua matanya sangat serius, dan menurutku itu sangat menarik. "Tapi… untuk seseorang yang sehat, mengapa tiba-tiba menyuruh seorang juru bicara untuk mewakilinya saat menyampaikan pidato?"

Benar. Inilah mengapa kematiannya langsung dilaporkan sebagai sebuah kematian tak lazim. Dan siang ini aku akan membedah tubuh korban untuk memastikan penyebab pasti serangan jantung seorang pimpinan salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan.

"Kau mau ikut saat pembedahan?" aku menatap Jimin dan melihatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Umm… apa… apa boleh aku hanya tahu hasilnya saja?"

Oh? Jimin terbata. Ini pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan sikap seperti itu padaku. Sorot mata yang biasanya penuh keyakinan kini jadi tak fokus dan menghindari pandanganku. Gestur yang biasa disebut dengan gugup. Sebuah perasaan khawatir atau ragu-ragu terhadap ketidakmampuan diri sendiri. Jadi memang ada yang membuatnya khawatir. Dan kurasa cukup besar untuk bisa membuatnya bekerja sangat keras di bagian lain.

Menarik…

Tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa padanya. Hal itu pasti akan sangat melukai harga diri untuk seseorang seperti Park Jimin.

"Tentu saja. Normalnya memang begitu. Mungkin aku akan menyesal saat kau bisa mengotopsi korban sendiri nantinya karena aku pernah menunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya."

Jimin merengut, "Aku tidak sejenius itu, tahu." Dan jantungku berdebar kencang.

Untuk menghentikannya, aku mencoba kembali pada topik pembicaraan. "Yang membedah adalah aku, tapi yang akhirnya menangkap penjahatnya adalah kau. Jadi sebelum aku melakukan tugasku membedah, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu kira-kira siapa saja yang menginginkan kematian orang ini."

Jimin tidak berpikir panjang saat menjawab. "Dia orang besar. Ada banyak kandidatnya. Kolega, saingan bisnis, bahkan mungkin karyawannya sendiri."

"Kau bisa mengeliminasinya satu per satu." Aku menyodorkan lembaran kertas yang berisi artikel tentang Nam Ki Wan. Pimpinan utama Diamond Group.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil menerima kertas yang kuberikan.

Rasanya menyenangkan bicara dengan seseorang dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. "Jangan abaikan rumor."

"Akhir-akhir ini media memang banyak membicarakan perihal kelakuan anak laki-lakinya yang sangat buruk. Mabuk-mabukan, narkoba, dan membuat onar di tempat umum. Tapi hukum tidak bisa memenjarakan anak itu karena uang tebusannya sangat besar. Nam Ki Wan juga memberikan kompensasi berkali-kali lipat untuk kerugian yang disebabkan putranya itu."

Aku memiringkan kepala sambil masih menatapnya…

"Namjoon. Aku juga tidak suka dengan anak itu. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, uang itu pengaruhnya sangat besar bahkan dalam dunia hukum."

Aku masih menatapnya…

"K-kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Kau pernah dengar tidak? Ungkapan kalau musuh yang paling berbahaya adalah seseorang yang paling kau sayangi."

"Jadi kau ingin aku menyelidiki anak laki-lakinya?"

"Yep…"

"Ahh… menyebalkan."

* * *

 _ **2 Februari 2017, 17.25 KST**_

Ini otopsi pertama yang aku lakukan di tempat yang baru. Sempat gugup karena biasanya aku hanya menjadi pembantu dan bukan pusat perhatian seperti tadi.

Sejak pembedahan dimulai, aku sudah mengira apa yang akan kutemukan. Korban memang diketahui meninggal karena penyempitan pembuluh darah di jantungnya. Namun nyatanya jika saat itu seseorang berhasil memompa dan mengembalikan denyut jantungnya, orang ini akan mengalami komplikasi lain. Ada pendarahan dalam lambung dan ususnya yang dalam waktu hitungan jam bisa berlanjut menjadi gagal ginjal, limpa, dan hatinya. Kematian yang malang bahkan dalam perspektif medis sekalipun.

 _[Tadi kau bilang apa?]_

Jimin sudah ada di line telepon. Rekor baru baginya saat membaca pesanku. Aku hanya perlu menghitung sampai tiga sampai dia menelepon.

"Ricin, Jimin. Aku menemukan zat itu di tubuh korban."

 _[Jadi dia benar-benar diracun?]_

Aku hampir tertawa mendengar suara Jimin yang penuh dengan semangat bercampur kaget. Sepertinya tugas menyelidiki putra korban membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Jadi setelah aku mengabari bahwa proses otopsi sudah selesai ia langsung saja menghubungi. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau Jimin juga sudah dalam perjalanan kesini.

"Kau dimana?"

 _[Sepuluh menit aku sampai. Kuharap tidak ada orang brengsek yang membuat kemacetan di jalan.]_

Aku mengirimnya pesan.

 _[Huh? Kau mau bertemu di luar? Bukankah akan repot membahas hasil otopsimu di luar rumah sakit? Nanti kalau berkasnya tercecer bagai—]_

"Daging…"

 _[Apa?]_

"Aku mau makan daging."

* * *

 _ **2 Februari 2017, 18.15 KST**_

Jimin membawaku ke sebuah restoran yang menjual daging panggang. Tempatnya tidak cukup ramai karena terletak di sebuah distrik pinggiran Seoul. Bangunannya juga sederhana dan terdiri dari dua lantai. Restorannya ada di lantai satu dan satu lantai lagi mungkin digunakan untuk tempat tinggal. Tempatnya sangat bersih.

Akan nyaman sekali makan di tempat ini, jika saja tidak ada…

"Aaakh!"

Aku meringis. Setidaknya teriakan kesakitan itu adalah akibat dari tulang hidung yang patah.

"Bocah kurang ajar! Kau pikir bisa jadi pahlawan di sini, hah?!"

Teriakan seorang pria paruh baya dengan badan yang besar tentu saja langsung mengisi setiap sudut ruangan di rumah makan yang memang tidak terlalu besar ini. Tangannya masih mengepal setelah menghajar wajah seorang pemuda yang kini tergeletak kesakitan. Di sekitar tubuhnya penuh dengan makanan yang akan disajikan. Sungguh perbuatan yang menyia-nyiakan makanan.

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan juga sedang makan di sana hanya diam tak ada yang berani ikut campur. Juga terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Aku mengamati pemuda yang masih memegangi wajahnya di bawah sana—hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Jimin. Kami berdua pun sepertinya masih menimbang apakah harus merelai atau membiarkannya saja. Toh tidak tahu siapa yang salah disini. Tapi mendengar pria itu berujar makin kasar, Jimin terlihat semakin geram.

"Tahu apa kau soal pelecehan seksual? Aku hanya meminta gadis sialan itu untuk membukakan botol soju!"

Sambil meraba bokongnya? Seharusnya kurekam tadi.

"Dia saja tidak menolak."

Orang itu menunjuk gadis muda yang sepertinya mau menangis.

"Jangan… lakukan hal itu lagi… di toko kami. Tidak… jangan datang… lagi kesini—"

Pria itu kembali kalap dan menendang. Semua orang yang disana berteriak meminta untuk berhenti, namun tidak ada satupun yang maju. Sampai akhirnya…

"Paman, sudahlah, dia bisa mati."

Akhirnya aku mendekati tempat kejadian perkara. Jimin yang sempat sudah mau melayangkan tinjunya masih geram di belakangku. Cukup sulit untuk menahannya. Karena mungkin alih-alih mengancam dengan lencananya, Jimin mungkin akan menimbulkan perkelahian yang lebih hebat.

"Siapa lagi kau ini?!"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya karena sibuk membantu sang pemuda tadi untuk bangun. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau. Dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit jika tidak ingin hidungnya bengkok sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

"HEI! KAU INI SIAPA?! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR—"

Seperti ada ratusan lonceng di kepalaku… tidak… mungkin ribuan. Karena rasanya seperti akan meledak. Hanya sepersekian detik aku menatap wajah marah pria tadi dan orang-orang di sekitarku berteriak. Kemudian segalanya berubah merah… aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun… dimana… jam berapa saat ini… kenapa aku ada di sini… kenapa… kenapa…

Entah berapa lama aku berjibaku dengan kesadaran ini. Namun semakin jelas pandanganku, aku semakin tak mengenali siapapun. Hanya saja… di depan sana… aku hanya mengingat orang itu… tangannya masih memegang pecahan botol kaca. Aku tidak mengingatnya… tapi aku merasakan kalau orang itu tidak baik… orang itu membuatku marah…

Setelah pandanganku stabil—walaupun masih terlihat merah di sana sini—aku bangun dan mengincar leher pria itu. Sontak semua orang berteriak. Tubuh besarnya tidak seberat yang aku bayangkan. Dia langsung limbung setelah kudorong. Salah satu meja di tempat itu hancur karena hantaman keras dari tubuhnya yang besar. Dia terlihat meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tanganku di lehernya. Sepuluh detik… lima belas detik… dua puluh detik… wajah pria itu semakin membiru dan orang-orang mulai mendekat untuk ikut menjauhkanku.

Tapi anehnya… aku semakin bersemangat. Aku semakin tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku ingin melihat wajah di bawahku ini semakin membiru. Pasti terlihat sangat lucu. Jadi yang harus kulakukan adalah tetap mencekiknya.

 _Joon-ah…_

Hah, suara itu lagi… dia pasti juga tidak ingin aku melepaskan cengekeraman ini.

 _Namjoon…_

Oh? Kenapa panggilanku berubah?

"Namjoon lepas…"

Dia tidak memintaku untuk melanjutkan?

"Kim Namjoon, hentikan! Dia bisa mati!"

Kepalaku sakit lagi. Suara lonceng itu terdengar lagi. Namun semuanya aneh… tubuhku langsung kaku rasanya… seperti tidak ada kekuatan apapun. Aku melihat diriku dibawa menjaduh dari seseorang…

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!

"Namjoon…"

Aku menoleh, Jimin sudah ada di sebelahku dengan wajah cemas. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalaku yang kini terasa sakit dan perih. Sebelah penglihatanku tertutup dengan sesuatu yang berbau karat. Darah…

Kurasa kepalaku terluka…

"Hei panggil ambulans… orang ini tidak bernapas!"

* * *

 _ **3 Februari 2018, 13.00 KST**_

Malam yang panjang dan mengerikan. Setelah ambulans datang, baik aku, pemuda di restoran, dan pria besar dan galak itu langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diberikan perawatan. Beruntung semua orang masih hidup ketika kami tiba. Aku mendapatkan beberapa jahitan di atas telinga kiri akibat terkena goresan kaca. Hasil CT scan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda geger otak. Darah mengalir murni dari luka luar.

Karena semalam polisi juga datang, aku harus menjalani pemeriksaan terkait keributan di rumah makan itu. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya aku melukai seseorang disana. Beruntung semua orang memberikan kesaksian bahwa semua ini bermula karena pria besar itu yang mengacau. Wanita muda yang saat itu hampir menangis bersaksi bahwa dia adalah korban pelecehan dan teman sesama pelayan disana yang mencoba menolong justru dihajar habis-habisan. Lalu berlanjut pada diriku yang juga terluka karena mencoba merelai.

Semuanya memang berjalan dengan baik karena ditambah Jimin juga ada di sana. Entah keyakinan macam apa yang membuatku berpikir kalau dia akan membelaku mati-matian di depan polisi. Jadi aku tidak khawatir.

Namun yang membuatku resah adalah… aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan kepada pria besar itu semalam.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Masih sakit?"

Aku sudah selesai berpakaian lengkap saat Jimin datang bersama dengan dua orang lagi di belakangnya. Melihat perban di hidungnya, aku bisa menebak kalau pemuda itu adalah pelayan yang semalam kena pukul, dan gadis di sampingnya sudah pasti rekan kerjanya—atau mungkin pacar.

"Masih. Tapi aku baik-baik saja setelah minum penghilang rasa sakit." Aku menatap dua orang di belakang Jimin secara bergantian. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda yang semalam memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Kim Taehyung itu maju dan membungkuk padaku. "Hyungnim, maafkan kami! Karena kami kau jadi—"

"Eeey, aku lebih suka mendengarmu mengucapkan terima kasih daripada minta maaf."

Aku melirik Jimin yang langsung memutar bola matanya seolah berkata 'memangnya kau sudah berbuat apa untuk menolong mereka?'

"A-ah.. benar.." dia menunduk lagi. Kali ini wanita di belakangnya—kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Taerin—juga ikut menunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ah, nama mereka terdengar sama. Berarti bukan teman atau pacar. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah kakak beradik.

Aku tertawa dengan kepolosan mereka berdua. Entah apa yang sudah kulakukan semalam, yang jelas Taehyung sangat senang karena pria besar yang sering mengacau di rumah makan itu akhirnya ditangkap karena pasal pelecehan dan penganiayaan. Serta ditambah dengan perusakan properti yang sering dilakukan sebelumnya di tempat yang sama.

"Kakakku menitipkan salam padamu. Dia tidak bisa kesini karena harus mengurus kedai. Tapi dia menyuruhku untuk mengatakan ini. Kau dan petugas Park boleh mampir kapanpun ke tempat kami. Dia akan memberikan menu terbaik kami secara gratis. Jadi jangan kapok datang kesana."

"Waah… lihatlah Jimin, aku dapat kupon makan gratis."

"Kau hampir mati—"

Aku memberikan tatapan 'jangan seperti itu di depan anak-anak ini'. Kemudian Jimin menurut dan akhirnya diam saja.

Setelah memberikan sesuatu yang sepertinya makanan, kakak beradik itupun pamit. Taehyung bahkan meminta nomor ponsel kami. Katanya hanya ingin berteman. Yah, berteman dengan pemilik rumah makan tidak akan merugikan. Disamping itu aku pasti akan selalu jadi tamu VIP disana.

"Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jimin kembali bicara sambil membantu membawa tas berisi baju kotor yang penuh darah. Mungkin aku akan langsung membuangnya nanti sesampainya di rumah.

"Kau sudah mengambil hasil otopsi untuk kasus Nam Ki Wan?" aku baru ingat kalau kami tengah mengerjakan sebuah kasus.

"Kepala tim yang ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil. Aku menceritakan kecelakaan yang terjadi semalam, jadi memberiku izin untuk menjemputmu dulu."

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Jimin terlihat berbeda hari ini. Dia tidak bisa lama-lama menatapku saat bicara. Semalam memang terjadi sesuatu. Tapi pasti ada hal yang lebih besar yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini terhadapku. Dan sesuatu itu bisa jadi hal yang sama dengan apa yang saat ini membuatku resah.

Kami berjalan menuju tempat parkir tanpa bicara lagi. Suasananya jadi semakin canggung saat kami menjauhi keramaian. Aku mencoba berpikir positif dengan menganggap Jimin cukup lelah karena semalam bisa jadi dia tidak tidur karena membereskan kekacauan di rumah makan itu. Aku sangat ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan sampai membuat pria besar itu menuntutku juga sebelumnya. Dia mengatakan aku mencoba membunuhnya. Tapi rasanya aku tidak ingat apapun. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya saat kami ada di dalam mobil.

Ketika kami tiba di tempat parkir, Jimin membantuku untuk membuka pintu karena kedua tanganku penuh dengan barang. Agak terkejut saat aku menemukan luka yang sudah kering namun terlihat masih baru di punggung tangan Jimin. Spontan langsung kuraih tangannya dan bertanya. Namun reaksi yang Jimin berikan membuatku lebih terkejut.

Ia menepis tanganku. Tidak hanya itu… aku melihatnya mundur selangkah seolah aku ini…

* * *

 _ **4 Februari 2017, Kantor Satuan Divisi Forensik Seoul, 08.55 KST**_

Mencoba menghilangkan keresahan yang aku rasakan semalaman akibat sikap Jimin, aku menerima pekerjaan sampingan untuk beberapa kasus kekerasan yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Hasil Visum seorang ibu rumah tangga yang kerap disiksa oleh suaminya yang pemabuk, pria yang kehilangan satu jari akibat diinjak oleh pacarnya sendiri karena tidak ingin diputuskan, dan dua anak dibawah umur yang mengalami _pneumonia_ karena dikurung oleh ibu tirinya di kamar mandi selama berhari-hari tanpa makan dan minum.

Semua kasus itu membuatku marah. Terutama untuk kekerasan kepada anak-anak. Bagaimana orang bisa dengan mudah menyakiti orang lain yang lebih lemah? Mereka bahkan tidak hidup di hutan belantara dengan filosofi 'yang kuat yang berkuasa'. Manusia kreatif lahir dari anak-anak yang bertahan hidup. Jadi bagaimana jika anak-anak itu bertahan dengan hal buruk yang selalu mereka terima? Bukankah mereka akan tumbuh menjadi lebih mengerikan dari pada orang-orang yang pernah menyiksanya.

Untuk mendinginkan kepala, akupun mengambil berkas otopsi kasus yang sedang ditangani oleh Jimin. Biasanya dia akan selalu mengabari perkembangan dalam penyelidikannya padaku. Tapi sudah hampir dua puluh empat jam tidak ada kabar.

Otopsi yang kulakukan menghasilkan kesimpulan bahwa korban tewas karena keracunan senyawa Ricin. Zat beracun yang dihasilkan dari sebuah tumbuhan jarak. Jenis yang bisa diracik sendiri dan tidak terlalu mahal. Tidak perlu mencari di toko-toko zat kimia sehingga pelakunya tidak akan meninggalkan jejak untuk mendapatkan racun tersebut.

Namun tidak banyak toko herbal di kota ini. Jadi apabila ingin dilakukan pencarian terhadap pelaku, semuanya bisa diawali dengan mendatangi toko-toko yang menjual obat-obatan herbal.

Ah, aku harus menemui Profesor Kim untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Semoga dia ada di tempatnya.

Setelah meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan kepada salah satu senior di sana, aku langsung keluar dan melangkah menuju ke ruangan Profesor. Ruangannya tidak jauh dari ruang kerjaku, hanya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan berbelok sepuluh meter ke kiri.

Namun saat aku hendak mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba saja benda itu terbuka dan seseorang yang kukenal sudah berdiri disana. Sama-sama terkejut.

"Park Jimin? Kau disini? Kenapa tidak mengabari?" Aku mencoba bersikap biasa, walaupun tahu saat melihat wajah gugupnya, Jimin masih saja bersikap aneh. Aku ingin sekali bertanya. Tidak bicara dengan Jimin membuatku khawatir dan frustasi.

"Mmm… aku menemui Dokter Kim untuk minta penjelasan." Jimin menjawab pelan.

"Tentang apa?"

"A-apa lagi? Tentu saja kasus yang sedang kutangani."

"Kau bisa saja bertanya padaku." Aku melongok pak tua yang masih duduk di balik meja kerjanya. "Professor, sejak kapan kau sesenggang ini hingga memberikan konsultasi kepada tim penyelidik?" jujur saja, aku merasa dikhianati. Jimin jelas menghindar dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Profesor Kim Woosik ketimbang bicara padaku.

"Dasar bocah sialan, kau pikir aku ini apa? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan bawahan?"

"Memang iya."

"Namjoon, aku harus segera pergi. Ada panggilan darurat. Maaf."

Setelah itu Jimin tidak memberikan aku kesempatan sedikitpun untuk membalas kata-katanya. Dia langsung pergi dan menghilang di belokan koridor tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu keterlaluan mengatakan hal tadi di depan Detektif Park? Dia pasti menganggap kalau pekerjaan mereka hanya setara dengan bawahanku."

Aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Perkiraanku tentang Jimin yang menghindar sejak kecelakaan di kedai malam itu membuatku berpikir kalau aku memang sudah melakukan hal besar. Sesuatu yang cukup membuat Jimin marah atau… takut?

"Maaf, Profesor. Aku sedang gusar akhir-akhir ini, dan fakta bahwa Jimin tidak mau bicara denganku membuatku semakin frustasi."

"Memangnya sejak kapan dia seperti itu denganmu?" Profesor Kim terlihat melepas kacamatanya dan menatapku dengan serius. Inilah sikapnya yang paling aku sukai. Dia tidak pernah mengabaikan masalah sekecil apapun yang dialami anggota timnya. Sebagai seorang yang lahir dengan bakat psikolog, dia percaya bahwa variabel emosi seseorang akan selalu ada dalam setiap kejahatan yang terjadi.

"Sejak kejadian pemukulan di rumah makan semalam. Kau pasti sudah dengar, kan?" aku meyakinkan sambil menunjuk bagian kepalaku yang masih diperban. "Dia seperti menghindar dan marah. Seolah aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk saat itu. Padahal jelas-jelas aku ini korban.

"Namjoon-ah, apa saat kejadian itu kau tidak merasakan perubahan di tubuhmu? Katanya kau bahkan tidak pingsan saat berdarah. Seharusnya kau mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi."

Lagi-lagi, aku menghela napas panjang. "Aku mungkin mengalami amnesia ringan akibat benturan. Jadi tidak ingat. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk, kan? Jimin bukan orang yang akan marah jika aku hanya melakukan hal-hal yang konyol."

"Tapi kau memang melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah… tidak… lebih tepatnya takut."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kim Namjoon. Ini mungkin baru hipotesa, tapi sepertinya aku akan serius menanganinya."

Bicara apa pak tua ini? Bisa tidak jangan berbelit-belit?

"Mulai sekarang kau harus dengarkan apa yang kukatakan."

* * *

 _ **6 Februari 2017. Divisi Unit Kejahatan Berat Kepolisian Seoul, 09.00 KST**_

"Oh, Dokter? Ada apa kemari?"

Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan profesor kemarin lusa. Hal itu membuatku hanya tidur selama sisa akhir pekan. Bekerja pun aku malas. Alih-alih aku yang menghubungi Jimin, justru dia yang meneleponku berpuluh-puluh kali. Namun aku tidak repot untuk mengangkatnya. Walau bagaimanapun aku ini orang yang cukup pendendam. Jadi biarkan saja dulu dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Terlebih setelah apa yang diceritakan oleh profesor Kim. Jika pak tua itu sudah menghubunginya, dia pasti sedang merasa sangat cemas padaku. Sekarang aku yakin kalau aku tengah tersenyum seperti orang gila membayangkan wajah Jimin yang khawatir.

Tapi tidak selama itu, hari ini aku kembali mendapat kabar bahwa tim kepolisian masih belum menangkap siapapun untuk kasus kematian direktur Diamond Group. Aku tahu keberadaanku disini pasti akan berguna, jadi aku datang ke kantor polisi pagi-pagi.

"Aku hanya mampir sambil sedikit bertanya sana-sini karena penasaran dengan kasus pembunuhan Nam Ki Wan. Karena sepertinya tidak ada perkembangan di media."

Petugas itu tersenyum getir. Aku tahu pasti perkataanku ini sangat benar. Mereka menemukan jalan buntu. "Aku juga heran, semua orang yang dicurigai memiliki alibi yang kuat. Bahkan sekretaris yang selalu menempel padanya pun tidak terlihat sedikitpun memiliki motif untuk membunuh."

"Bagaimana dengan anak laki-lakinya?"

"Sangat terpuruk. Terlalu dini untuk menerima semua harta yang diwariskan."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aneh sekali. Jika melihat berita tentang tabiatnya yang selalu hura-hura itu, kupikir dia adalah orang yang paling senang dengan durian runtuh itu."

"Di umurnya yang sekarang sangat wajar untuk melakukan kesalahan tersebut jika tumbuh dengan harta dan dimanja. Apalagi tanpa tangan seorang ibu. Dia pasti seperti kehilangan pegangan hidupnya."

Mungkin yang paling benar adalah bahwa pemuda itu sekarang dalam bahaya besar. Tanpa pengaruh besar sang ayah diantara predator yang haus akan kekuasaan dan harta.

Tapi aku kesini bukan untuk memikirkan itu…

"Apa kau melihat Jimin?"

"Detektif Park? Oh sepertinya tadi aku lihat dia ada di ruangan penyimpanan barang bukti. Ingin kukawal? Kau sudah membawakanku kopi dan roti untuk sarapan. Jadi sepertinya aku bisa membawamu masuk kesana."

Aku bersiul tanpa suara. Setidaknya ide membawakan sarapan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

 _ **Brankas Barang Bukti, 09.18 KST**_

Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukan sosoknya. Jimin yang saat ini ada di hadapanku masih terlihat canggung dan menjaga jarak, walaupun dalam sorot matanya terlihat sekali kekhawatiran. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, setelah tahu alasan yang sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memaksa Jimin. Walaupun tidak yakin apa yang terjadi padaku ini adalah hal yang akan berulang, ada baiknya jika berhati-hati.

"Jalan buntu? Butuh bantuanku?"

Jimin tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa lega mendengarku bicara dengan nada yang terdengar sangat baik-baik saja.

"Tidak banyak yang mungkin bisa kau lakukan di sini. Sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa dicurigai digunakan sebagai media masuknya racun. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk meminta surat perintah penggeledahan ke dalam rumah Nam Ki Wan. Aku yakin bisa menemukan sesuatu disana."

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar."

* * *

 _ **Kediaman Nam Ki Wan, 10.23 KST**_

Kami tidak disambut dengan ramah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya karena tidak banyak yang menyambut. Tempat tinggalnya kosong. Satu-satunya keluarga sang direktur adalah anak laki-lakinya, kini tengah menjalankan perawatan psikologis di rumah sakit. Aku bertaruh hanya ada para kolega dan kenalan dengan berbagai tujuan yang kini menemani pemuda malang itu.

Tanpa berbekal surat perintah, aku dan Jimin masuk ke dalam tanpa ragu dan langsung melakukan pencarian. Petugas gedung apartemen yang memang sudah mengenali wajah Jimin tidak repot-repot untuk memeriksa legalisasi kunjungan kami kembali ke rumah korban. Mereka mungkin sedikit lega karena gedung itu bukanlah tempat kejadian perkara sehingga tidak merugikan jika suatu saat properti disana dijual. Hal itu membuat pihak gedung tidak terlalu ketat dengan polisi yang keluar masuk.

Tempat tinggal Nam Ki Wan tergolong tidak terlalu besar walau berada di komplek apartemen mewah. Ia membeli rumah dengan ukuran paling kecil di gedung tersebut. Tapi walaupun paling kecil, sebenarnya masih mampu menampung keluarga yang berjumlah sepuluh. Pemikiran yang ekonomis mengingat pria itu hanya memiliki seorang putra. Ia pun tidak akan memerlukan asisten rumah tangga banyak untuk mengurus semuanya.

Jimin dan aku langsung memasuki kamar utama yang merupakan kamar tidur Nam Ki Wan. Terasa dingin seperti sudah lama tidak dihuni. Untuk seseorang dengan jam kerja dan perjalanan bisnis yang tidak bisa diduga, wajar jika ruangan ini hanya seperti pajangan. Furnitur yang tidak berlebihan namun punya kualitas tinggi menempati kamar ini dalam kebisuan. Aku berjalan menuju meja kerja yang juga terlihat rapi. Hanya ada foto putra semata wayangnya disana. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang yang ia berikan untuk anak itu sehingga berani membuat keributan di luar sana. Tidak ada foto mendiang istrinya sama sekali. Seolah setelah terkubur, wanita itu tidak pernah lagi diingat.

Aku mengeluarkan sarung tangan dan mengenakannya sebelum menyentuh barang apapun disana. Laci pertama tidak dikunci, berisi beberapa kotak kosong. Sepertinya kotak-kotak bekas jam tangan. Dan sebuah kunci yang kupakai untuk membuka laci kedua. Disana lebih penuh dengan barang seperti bolpoin dan alat tulis lain dengan jumlah banyak. Sepertinya ini laci untuk persediaan. Serta kunci lagi yang bisa kupakai untuk laci ketiga. Mungkin tempat ini bukan digunakan untuk menaruh benda-benda penting, namun caranya menaruh setiap kunci membuatku sangat penasaran maksud dibaliknya.

Ketika membuka laci ketiga aku tertegun. Pasalnya disana justru kosong. Aku mencoba mengetuk setiap bagian laci kalau-kalau ternyata ada ruang tersembunyi di sana. Tapi nihil. Itu memang laci kosong.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya memandang berkeliling. Sekali ia keluar entah untuk apa lalu kembali lagi dengan masih menatap ruangan. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat namun bisa ia rasakan.

"Jimin, aku belum melihatmu menyentuh apapun."

Dia sedikit tersentak karena aku bicara tepat di samping wajahnya. Tanda bahwa dirinya sedang sangat serius.

"Tadi aku masuk ke dalam kamar sebelah."

"Lalu kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Ia menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Hanya saja sepertinya ruangan disana lebih kecil dari kamar ini. Padalah jika diperhatikan dari luar, posisi pintu di dinding terpasang dalam jarak yang sama. Jadi seharusnya dua kamar ini punya ukuran yang sama luasnya."

Hanya dengan petunjuk itu aku langsung menebak kalau yang Jimin maksudkan adalah diantara kamar ini dan kamar sebelah ada ruangan yang sengaja disembunyikan. "Jadi kita tinggal mencari 'tuas' untuk membuka ruangan rahasia itu, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk dan kembali meneliti setiap detil perabot yang ada di sana. Ia mulai menarik, menggeser, dan mengangkat apapun yang mungkin bisa digunakan sebagai tuas untuk membuka ruang yang dimaksudkan.

Aku hampir menyerah, namun saat menatap kembali laci yang belum kututup tadi sesuatu seperti berbunyi 'klik' di kepalaku. Laci dengan cara menyimpan kunci yang unik. Saat itulah kedua mataku melihat tiga buah pajangan di dinding kamar. Di dalam salah satu frame yang tergantung terdapat lima buah boneka Matryoshka, boneka bersarang dari Rusia. Dengan satu teori dan kepercayaan dalam kepala, aku berjalan dan mulai mengambil boneka yang paling kecil. Setelah itu membuka boneka yang lebih besar di sebelahnya. Kosong. Seperti perkiraan. Kemudian aku mulai mengisinya dengan Matryoshka paling kecil tadi. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, aku membuka lagi boneka yang lebih besar di sampingnya, lalu mengisinya dengan dua boneka yang sudah aku satukan tadi. Begitu terus sampai boneka yang paling besar.

Seandainya Nam Ki Wan masih hidup, mungkin dia bisa menjadi teman diskusi yang hebat untukku. Pria ini sungguh memiliki cara berpikir yang unik. Setelah aku mengisi boneka terakhir dan menutupnya, tiba-tiba terdengar seperti kayu yang digeser dengan kekuatan besar. Aku dan Jimin tidak bisa menahan rasa takjub ketika akhirnya bisa membuka pintu ruang rahasia itu. Berat dari material kelima boneka Matryoshka adalah kuncinya.

Di dalam sana begitu dingin namun sangat terang. Ruangan yang tidak lebih besar dari kamaku di rumah hanya diisi dengan satu bufet panjang berwarna putih. Senada dengan dinding hingga kesannya seperti masuk ke dalam lemari pendingin. Sebuah foto besar terpajang di atasnya. Dengan bingkai yang juga berwarna putih, foto seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan berpakaian (juga) putih menyambut kami.

Dia Min Hyerin. Mendiang istri Nam Ki Wan.

Sebuah surat yang sepertinya ditaruh dengan sengaja agar bisa ditemukan, tergeletak di sebelah fotonya.

* * *

.

 _Untuk dibuka saat kau benar-benar merindukanku.…_

 _Ketika memutuskan untuk membuka surat ini aku pastikan kau sudah membuat Yoongi kecilku tumbuh sebagai pemuda yang tampan dan siap untuk hidup sendiri…_

 _Kita memang sudah membicarakannya dan aku sudah menyetujuinya._

 _Satu ciuman akan mengantarkanmu lebih dekat denganku…_

 _Suamiku tersayang…_

 _Aku merindukanmu…_

* * *

 _ **8 Februari 2017, 11.30 KST**_

Kasus ini ditutup karena terbukti Nam Ki Wan meninggal karena bunuh diri. Janji sehidup semati dengan sang istri membawa seorang pria sukses rela meninggalkan semua yang ada di dunia ini, termasuk sang anak. Surat yang aku dan Jimin temukan di ruang rahasia di dalam kediaman korban merupakan alat yang digunakan untuk meregang nyawa.

 _Satu ciuman akan mengantarkanmu lebih dekat denganku…_

Istrinya yang adalah seorang dokter, di akhir masa-masa hidupnya mungkin sempat membuat sebuah ekstraksi dari biji tanaman jarak yang ia transformasikan ke dalam bentuk kertas. Ricin yang memang sebuah senyawa beracun ia formulasikan sehingga menghasilkan alat pembunuh yang tidak terduga. Nam Ki Wan, pada hari peringatan sang istri akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka surat tersebut dan menciumnya. Ia mendadak sakit sehari sebelum jadwal dimana dia harus mengisi sebuah pembukaan produk baru dari perusahaannya. Karena sudah tahu kematiannya sudah dekat, ia sengaja memerintahkan juru bicara untuk menggantikannya, sementara ia duduk diantara para tamu yang hadir untuk menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

Aku diam-diam mengunjungi anak lelakinya di rumah sakit. Bentuk kasih sayang yang aneh memang sudah diberikan sang ayah pada anaknya sejak lahir. Alih-alih memberikan nama belakangnya pada sang anak, ia justru memberikan nama belakang sang istri untuk dipakai putra semata wayangnya itu.

Min Yoongi benar-benar berbeda dari rumor yang beredar. Ia mengaku sengaja melakukan hal-hal yang diluar batas norma karena sudah tahu dengan surat bunuh diri yang dipersiapkan kedua orang tua mereka. Ia berusaha terlihat tidak bisa hidup tanpa ayahnya dengan menimbulkan banyak masalah dimana-mana. Jika saja pemuda itu bisa menemukan cara untuk membuka ruang rahasia milik sang ayah, surat mematikan itu sudah pasti akan ia lenyapkan.

"Dia meninggalkan beban yang sangat besar padaku sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa aku seperti sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Yang pasti kau akan kaya raya dan kesepian di usia muda."

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Jadi apa kau mau berteman dengan orang kaya dan kesepian ini?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang justru terdengar seperti pembenaran. Dengan sangat percaya diri, aku mengatakan ini padanya. "Untuk itulah aku kemari. Aku akan jadi temanmu mulai sekarang."

* * *

-Surat Untuk Suamiku selesai-

.

.

* * *

 _ **4 Februari 2017, Kantor Satuan Divisi Forensik Seoul, Ruang ketua, 08.55 KST**_

"Dia seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Sorot matanya bahkan benar-benar sangat asing."

Profesor Kim Woosik menelaah perkataan Jimin baik-baik. Kim Namjoon tidak tercatat mengalami gejala-gejala itu saat ia menjadi petugas magang di daerah. Tapi mendengar pernyataan Jimin, kekhawatiran itu muncul kembali.

"Ada harga untuk bisa lepas dari DID, salah satunya adalah melupakan masa lalu."

Jimin menahan napasanya. "Lalu bagaimana jika gejala itu muncul kembali?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya. Kita harus mengamati lebih lanjut. Gejala psikologis itu muncul bisa karena keadaan yang secara tidak sadar membuatnya mengingat sesuatu yang ingin dia lupakan. Itu sebabnya dengan cepat otak kembali membentuk pertahanan diri dengan berusaha membentuk identitas lain. Kalau berdasarkan ceritamu, salah satu kejadian saat kalian berkelahi dengan orang dia rumah makan itu mungkin memiliki esensi yang sama dengan masa lalunya. Dan bagian yang paling mengkhawatirkan kita tidak tahu masa lalu seperti apa yang dialami Kim Namjoon untuk bisa menghindarinya."

Jimin diam saja, jika benar Namjoon memiliki kepribadian ganda, pribadi yang ia lihat malam itu terlalu mengerikan karena hampir menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

"Berarti semua akan baik-baik saja jika dia tidak berusaha mengingat kembali masa lalunya?"

"Itu semua tergantung dari dirinya sendiri. Saat tubuh manusia dipaksa bekerja tanpa henti, mereka pasti seperti merasa sehat dan segar bugar. Namun masalah muncul saat tiba waktunya beristirahat. Tubuh seolah diberi kesempatan untuk memeriksa apakah terjadi kerusakan dalam dirinya. Karena tidak disibukkan dengan menghasilkan energi untuk bekerja, sel-sel tubuh langsung merasakan jika ada bagian yang tidak beres. Teori itu juga berlaku dalam perspektif psikologis seseorang. Bisa jadi Namjoon sudah menemukan kenyamanan dalam kehidupannya, sehingga tanpa sadar rasa sakit yang sempat ia lupakan kembali terasa."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Jangan menjauhinya…"

* * *

-bersambung ke case 3-


End file.
